Crush
by Kokoro-chin
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi got paired up in a school project. Both likes each other but none dared to make the first move. What will happen if Daisuke stays over at Satoshi's place for the project? [Shounen ai, SatoDai]
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Everything

**Crush** by **Kokoro-chin**

Warning: Shounen-ai hunny...it's shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I'm broke. I don't own anything except my pc and myself.

Rants: This is my first time writing a DNAngel fic so please forgive me if I've made any mistakes! Please R&R too! :-)

* * *

Daisuke Niwa sat stiffly on his chair. The sensei was teaching English Literature in front of the class. The auburn hair knew that he should be paying full attention to whatever the boring **sensei** was babbling about but he couldn't. Being an obedient student he was, with every sensei developing a great sense of fondness towards him, Daisuke had never ever not pay attention in class. Until today. He could feel a pair of ice-blue eyes boring a hole through his back. And he knew who it was. It was Satoshi Hiwatari, the youngest chief-in-command for the police unit force in charge of capturing Dark, Daisuke's hostee. Unknown to anyone except his **okaasan** and **ojichan**, Daisuke is actually the** tamer** for the great phantom thief that existed in legend, Dark Mousy. But in a sense of reality - minus the clumsiness - of Daisuke, the somewhat knew that Hiwatari-kun is suspecting something. Take for instance, the time when he was tricked by Saehara, his classmate the so-called super reporter to help the sensei to run an errand in the school lab. When he reached the lab, the card key wasn't working and he had used his ability to release the super high-tech lock within 5 seconds out of choice, Hiwatari-kun had seen the whole process. That of course, had made Daisuke even more aware in front of the blue-haired detective. And it seems that every time whenever there is no one around except for the both of them, Hiwatari-kun tends to talk a lot about Dark in front of him. The thought of it made the back of Daisuke's hair stand. Scary and emotionless - the perfect words to describe Satoshi Hiwatari. 

"Niwa!"

"Eh?"

Daisuke glanced up to see his sensei glaring down at him. Tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed against his broad chest, the most feared teacher among the students looked at the ruby eyed boy. Daisuke sweat dropped. Darn. "Umm..."

"The usage of the conjunction 'although' is?" repeated the sensei for the umpteen time while staring at the boy. "Well?"

Daisuke looked around him for the sign of help. But none of his classmates came to his rescue. Not even Risa, the girl that he had a crush on since god knows when. Daisuke sighed softly in disappointment. He is bound to be damned. With fear in his eyes, the auburn-haired try to meet the fierce sensei's eye. His palm is sweating profusely and he felt a cold shiver ran down his spine.

"Well Niwa-kun? I'm waiting for the answer..." growled the sensei. Daisuke could feel heat creeping up to his face. His face must be as red as a tomato by now. Stupid. I couldn't even answer to such a simple question. Then suddenly he thought of someone. His hostee - Dark whom was sleeping at the back of his head. Surely he'd know the answer right? _Dark! Dark! Help me in here...I need your help! _Silence._ Dark!! _Silence once again. Okay, sometimes even hostees have not the slightest idea of what conjunction means. Daisuke smiled weakly at the sensei. Just when he was about to tell the sensei that he don't know the answer to that question, the ice prince stood up. Satoshi gave Daisuke a look and looked at the sensei.

"If you don't mind sensei, I would like to answer to that question on behalf of Niwa-kun. I think it'll be better than us sitting here wasting my precious time to wait for him to answer it right?" said Satoshi in a monotone voice. The sensei, a bit taken back by what his bright student was saying, could only nod in agreement. Satoshi smiled secretly. Daisuke was staring at the blue-haired boy unblinking. He couldn't believe that he was saved by a person whom barely talks to him once a week. A warm feeling pierced though his heart as he watched how the detective answers the question with such confidence.

"The word 'although' is used to show concession. For example, 'Although the job of catching thieves was tough, he never complained'. Is it correct sensei?" asked Satoshi eyeing the sensei coldly. Only the ice-prince could produce a look that cold that could make the fierce sensei slightly afraid. "Is that right sensei?" asked the boy again when the sensei didn't answer, a bit pressuring this time.

"Un. Yes, that's absolutely correct Hiwatari-kun. You may sit down now," instruct the sensei with the back of his hand sweating. Then he turns to the ruby-eyed boy as calm as he could and looked at him. "Learn from Hiwatari next time, Niwa. Do you get me?"

Daisuke could only nod weakly. But deep down inside, the idea of consulting Hiwatari-kun was extremely scary. I mean, who would ask help from a walking ice block? He quickly sits down when the sensei instruct him to. Glancing back to where Satoshi was sitting, Daisuke saw the boy staring at him. The auburn-haired quickly mouth a silent thank you and smiled gratefully to the blue-haired. Satoshi, seeing that Daisuke was trying to say thank you to him, could only nod politely. That was one of his good points - always being polite in whatever mood he is in. Not that he wanted to but in order to avoid conflict, he had to. That was what working in the police force had taught him.

Then suddenly, the sensei shouted merrily as if he had just won a lottery. All the students looked at him as if he had just grown another head on his shoulder. They started talking among themselves as it if a rare chance to see another side of the fierce sensei. The sensei hit his wooden long ruler against the blackboard to signal the student to keep quiet. Just as soon as the chaos died down, the sensei looked at them and smiled. Baring his crooked teeth.

"I've just thought of something magnificent!" he announced to the whole class. Everyone looked at him questioningly, wondering what the heck he's talking about. "Since I realize that many of you are weak in English Literature, I've decided to start a new project. Each one of you is to be paired up with a partner that is good in English and you'll need to write ten essays with the help of your partner."

Immediately, the class began to make noises. Then Saehara raised up his hand and asked, "Do we get to choose our own partner?"

The sensei pointed his finger at the junior reporter and replied, "Good question. But sorry kids, I'll be the one to choose your partners for you." Upon hearing that statement, the whole class became a zoo. Daisuke looked around him and saw girls squealing and boys shouting. The only person who sits silently at the back of the class is Satoshi Hiwatari. The blue-eyed genius was playing with his pen and Daisuke couldn't help but realize that Hiwatari-kun do look like an angel. Sitting there peacefully being shone by the ray of sunlight with the gentle wind tousling his blue hair, Satoshi looked so innocent and beautiful. _Wait a sec there, beautiful? Where did that come from?_ Then suddenly Satoshi looked up from his pen and their eyes met. Ruby meets sapphire. Fire meets ice. Daisuke was the one who broke the eye contact first and he immediately looked away. Blushing furiously, he looked out of the window, afraid that Satoshi would saw him red-faced. _Damn it. What was I thinking? Beautiful? _Mentally, Daisuke kicked himself. Then suddenly his attention was grabbed by the sensei in front.

"Quiet down people! I'm going to give you your partner now. When I call out you and your partner's name, please come up to the front to get you ten essays' title". Everyone groaned. Daisuke slumped back into his chair. Then suddenly Risa called him. Daisuke blushed when he saw the pretty girl.

"I hope I get you as my partner Niwa-kun. You're the only one I can think of that could be a good partner. I don't want Riku. She's too serious in this," smiled the brown-haired girl. Daisuke blush even more. Now. She is beautiful. With that thought, Daisuke glance to the back where Satoshi was sitting. The detective was staring at him with an expression that Daisuke couldn't quite make out what it is. But that was just for a while, then the cold mask came back to Satoshi's face and he turned away. No matter how, Daisuke couldn't take his ruby eyes off the angelic profile of Hiwatari Satoshi.

"Niwa-kun? Niwa-kun! Mou..." pouted Risa.

"Nani?"

"Didn't you hear? You're not my partner! I got Saehara..." said the younger Harada twin. Daisuke looked at her.

"Risa Harada! Please come up here to get your titles...Saehara is waiting for you!" demanded the sensei.

"C'mon Harada-**imouto**...don't be shy," teased Saehara grinning while holding on a stack of papers. Probably the titles that sensei had just given to him and Risa. Daisuke felt a pang of jealousy. Why didn't he get Risa but Saehara did? He looked at the face expression of Risa. She looked disappointed. Daisuke almost felt guilty. Well, almost anyway because right after that, the sensei called out his name.

"Niwa Daisuke!"

The auburn-haired got up from his seat and walked towards the sensei, wondering who his partner might be. Almost everyone in class had been called out. Wait. Not almost, correct that. Everyone in the class had been called out except for the boy sitting at the back of the class silently. Just when he was about the reach the sensei's side, his partner's name was called out.  
"Hiwatari Satoshi...you'll be Niwa's partner for this project," alleged the sensei smiling at Daisuke. The ruby-eyed was speechless for a moment. "Ne Niwa? Take this opportunity to brush up your English!" continued the sensei while patting Daisuke's back. Slowly he looked at the approaching blue-eyed detective and tried his best to give out a smile. Satoshi was looking at him with a different look, something that makes Daisuke's heart jump a beat and blush furiously.

"It'll be a pleasure working with you," whispered Satoshi into the boy's ear. So near that he could feel the detective breathing on him. Daisuke could do nothing but gave a mere nod.

* * *

1) Tamer - Winghost (Daisuke is currently the tamer for Dark) 

2) Sensei - Teacher

3) Okaasan - Mother

4) Ojichan- A not so formal way of saying grandfather.

5) Imouto - Younger sister. In the anime, Risa is always referred to being the younger one among the Harada twins. So their classmates differentiate them by calling Risa Harada-imouto.


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me Hold Your Hand

**Crush** by **Kokoro-chin**

Warning: Do I have to say this again?

Disclaimer: I.Do.Not.Own.Daisuke.And.Satoshi.There.Satisfied?

* * *

"Niwa-kun. Would you mind coming over to my house to get on with the English Lit project?" asked Satoshi to the ruby-eyed boy right after school dismissal. Daisuke looked at the blue-haired detective whom was standing in front of his desk, waiting for his answer. The truth is, he had promised Risa to accompany her to the library to search for sources for her project with Saehara. The girl had to do all the work since Saehara won't be serious about it and is always joking whenever they wanted to do it. Risa got pissed off and ended up asking Daisuke for help instead. Being a helpful and wouldn't-even-say-no boy he was, he agreed. Who could reject Risa's request anyway? Except Saehara. But something inside Daisuke had urged him to follow Satoshi back home. The auburn-haired glanced at his watch. He was supposed to meet Risa in 10 minutes. 

"Or do you have something else to do? If then, we'll do it tomorrow. I don't mind," said Satoshi when he saw the boy in front of him glancing at his watch. Deep inside, the blue-eyed boy was a bit disappointed. He had been looking forward to work with Daisuke for the whole day. He looked at Daisuke intently. The boy had an undecided look on his cute face. "Saa...if you have something to do, I'll go first. **Ja ne**." said Satoshi as he turned around to walk away.

"**Matte** Hiwatari-kun! I'll go with you," replied Daisuke walking up to him quickly. Satoshi's face immediately lit up upon hearing Daisuke's reply but he hid it quickly, not wanting the auburn-hair to know. He looked over to Daisuke whom was walking beside him.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the detective slowly. He doesn't want force Daisuke to go with him. The auburn-haired boy grinned at him widely and nodded. Satoshi smiled a tiny you wait for me at the main gate first? I need to do something..."said Daisuke. Satoshi nodded. Daisuke ran all the way to the library to find Risa waiting for him at the entrance. The younger twin's face looked flushed. Probably happy to see him showing up after a long wait. By the time Daisuke was in front of her, he was panting for breath.

"Niwa-kun!" squealed Risa with delight.

"**Gomen-nasai** Harada-san..." started the auburn hair.

"Now that you're here...let's go in," chirped Risa while pulling on Daisuke's arm.

"Gomen ne Harada-san...I couldn't help you with your research today. Something came up..." trailed off the boy. Risa was now looking at Daisuke with a disappointed look on her pretty face. For a moment there, Daisuke almost feel like going into the library with her but his conscious knew better. Satoshi Hiwatari is waiting for him at the main gate and they've got their own project to do. He shouldn't be helping Saehara to help Risa. Instead he should be helping himself with Hiwatari-kun's help. Daisuke sigh. "**Hontoni **gomen-nasai Harada-san..."

"**Ie**..." Risa shook her head gently while holding Daisuke's hand firmly. "Niwa-kun...it's alright. I think I can handle it myself. After all, Risa have to learn sooner or later ne?"

"Harada-san..."

"**Yosh**! Don't worry Niwa-kun. I'll take care of it by myself. I couldn't ask for your help every time right? Go on now. I know you've got something important to do," insisted Risa as she pushes Daisuke away from the library. "Go on..."

"Harada-san...**arigatou**," thanked Daisuke as he ran towards the main gate to where Satoshi Hiwatari was waiting.

As soon as Daisuke neared the entrance, he saw the blue-haired detective leaning against the wall of the gate and he smiled to himself. He doesn't know since when seeing Satoshi had given him such a warm feeling. Maybe he was happy that the ice-prince is starting to open up more to him than anyone else. When the auburn hair was a meter away from his new partner, he stopped. A group of girls were surrounding the blue-haired detective and they were creating quite a scene. Daisuke saw every one of them was holding a letter in a variety of bright colors. Who wouldn't know? Satoshi Hiwatari was every girl's dream boy. He had everything a girl would every wanted - handsome, rich, smart, polite, cool and high-ranked. He should have a girlfriend by now but he doesn't have one. Everyone was wondering the reason why. Daisuke had always been dreaming to be someone like Satoshi. Then he could have Risa to be his girlfriend. The thought provoked him and he blushed, rubbing his head clumsily. Daisuke watched as the blue-haired boy politely rejected all the girls and tried desperately to get away from the crowd. When Satoshi saw the auburn hair standing a meter away from him, he pushed his way out of the crowd to get to his partner.

"Hiwatari-kun!!" shouted the girls, chasing the boy. "Hiwatari-kun!! **Matte**!!"

As soon as Satoshi reached Daisuke's side, he pulled the boy and ran. The auburn hair had no choice but to run along with him. They ran down the street for a few minutes until they reached a dark lane.

"Quick! Hide in here!" instructed Satoshi. "Don't make any noise...."

Daisuke nodded. He looked down at his hand. Satoshi was holding his hand firmly, as if protecting him from danger. The auburn hair blushed and tried to release his hand from Satoshi's grasp. The blue-haired boy doesn't seem to realize that he was holding Daisuke's hand as he was busy looking out for the bunch of crazy girls. He tucked his head out of the dark lane to check the coast. No girls seem to be in sight. Satoshi leaned back against the wall and breathe in the sign of relieve. God knows what will happen to him if that bunch of crazy admirers of him caught him. Satoshi looked over to Daisuke and he saw the boy blushing furiously, even in a dark lane.

"Niwa-kun?" asked Satoshi.

"**Nani** Hiwatari-kun?" replied Daisuke softly. His heart was beating hard and he was pretty sure that Satoshi heard it too.

"**Daijoubu**?" asked the young detective with concern. "You seemed tired...**gomen ne** for giving you trouble..."

"Umm...daijoubu," replied the auburn hair slowly. The truth is, he's quite tired from the run but he's not going to tell Satoshi that. He wouldn't want to worry his partner. Suddenly, Satoshi held up his palm and place it on his forehead. Daisuke blushed even more.

"You have a slight fever..." said Satoshi with worry. "Maybe I should send you back to your house. Our project can wait."

"**Mo ii yo**...I'm alright Hiwatari-kun," insisted Daisuke, "Let's go to your house."

"Are you sure?" asked Satoshi hesitantly. "I really don't want you to fall sick you know."

"I'm okay. Thanks for concerning anyway. Shall we go now?" replied the ruby-eyed boy while staring at the ground. His hand is still being held by Satoshi's. The detective could only nod.

"Where's your house anyway?" asked Daisuke slowly. His head is in pain. He tried hard to act as if he was alright but the pain is almost splitting his head into half. Luckily Satoshi didn't seem to realize his state because all the while, he was looking in front and not once did he glance at the auburn hair. Daisuke smiled. Hiwatari-kun looks really beautiful, like an angel descended from heaven. He liked the way his blue bangs fall slightly over his blue eyes and how the wind caresses his blue hair. Realizing that he was thinking about the blue-haired detective again, he blushed. Why am I even thinking about all this stuff?

"Near here..." replied Satoshi. He was now aware that he was holding Daisuke's hand. He wouldn't dare to let go of the boy's hand for he feared it might make him realize it. Plus, he liked the way both their hand fits perfectly into each other. They walked for a while in silence before Satoshi spoke.

"There. That's my house..." informed the young genius pointing his finger towards a magnificent house. Daisuke gasped. The house doesn't even look like a house. It looks more like a mansion. And it is 10 times bigger than his own house!

"**Sugoi**..." that was the only thing that Daisuke could say at that moment. He was in awe. Oblivious to him, Satoshi whom was standing beside him had a sad look on his face.

"C'mon, let's go in..." said the young detective as he fish out a piece of key card from his school bag. With one fluid motion, he swipes the card across the authentication machine and the metal gate opened, giving entry to both boys. Daisuke gapped at the detective, not believing what he had just witnessed. Such high-tech machinery. Just then his splitting headache attacked once again. Seeing double of the world, he let himself to be led by Satoshi into the mansion. Still oblivious to his partner's weak state, the blue-haired boy held Daisuke's hand firmly and led him into his own world. Walking along the hallway, Daisuke seems extremely quiet. This makes Satoshi a bit nervous. Okay, maybe not nervous, but it was unusual that such a lively boy would be so quiet right? After they passed the pantry, hallway, living room and a few rooms, they finally reached Satoshi's room. With a click, the door to his room opened.

"Sit wherever you want..." offered Satoshi, finally releasing Daisuke's hand. He clicked on the lights and immediately the whole room lit up with blue lights. Daisuke looked around the room despite his killing headache. Satoshi's room is extremely neat for a boy. He watched as the blue-haired opened his wardrobe and take out a few clothes.

"I'm going to change. Here. Take this," instructed the detective, holding a few piece of clothing in front of him. "I'm sure you'll feel uncomfortable wearing that uniform around right? You can change here. I'll take the bathroom."

"Umm...**arigatou**."

"**Doitashimashite**," replied Satoshi. With that, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Just as Satoshi locked the bathroom door, Daisuke fainted on the blue-haired detective's king-sized bed.

* * *

Translation (please note that this may not be the exact meaning, I'm just translating it based on my knowledge) : 

1) Ja ne - Goodbye.  
2) Matte - Wait.  
3) Gomen-nasai - I'm sorry.  
4) Hontoni - Really  
5) Ie - An expression of saying'It's all right' / No.  
6) Yosh! - Yes!  
7) Arigatou - Thank you.  
8) Nani? - What?  
9) Daijoubu - All right.  
10) Gomen ne - Sorry.  
11) Mo ii yo - It doesn't matter.  
12) Sugoi - Wow/Great.  
13) Doitashimashite - You're welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Stay With Me

**Crush** by** Kokoro-chin**

Warning: It's shounen-ai. If you don't know what it means, don't read. XD

Disclaimer: Gyah!! Satoshi and Daisuke is so kawaii! Okok, I don't own them. So what? They're cute!

Rants: Ahhh! Chapter 3 is up! I'm sorry for this short chapter but I'mm make it up to u guys later! :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Niwa-kun...  
_  
"Huh? Who's that?" 

_Niwa-kun! Wake up...  
_  
"Who? Who's calling me?"

_Niwa-kun...  
_  
"Dark? Is that you?"

A bind of light flashed across his eyes and for a while, he was blinded. All he saw was whiteness around him and there seems to be some black dots in the middle of his vision. The auburn hair searched around for clue of where he was. Then he saw a dark figure far away from him. He tried to call out but his voice refuses to emerge from his throat. Daisuke watched helplessly as the figure drift further and further away from him. He tried to run but his legs just wouldn't move as if planted to the bottomless ground. Feeling exhausted and defeated, the boy slumped down the floor and sobbed. His could feel tears tumbling down his cheek and he tried to wipe it away but to no avail. The river just keeps flowing...

_Niwa-kun...  
_  
"Who's that? Please! Save me!"

Silence.

"Please! Don't go! Don't leave me alone! I'm scared!"

Silence again.

Suddenly, a pair of hands appears from nowhere and grabbed him. Daisuke could feel himself being lifted higher and higher from what seems to be a bottomless ground and he shut his eyes. Feeling the gentle breeze embracing his body. Then the pair of hand let go and the ruby-eyed boy screamed. He was falling. And falling. And falling...

"Arrgghhhh!!!" screamed the auburn hair as he sat up straight on the bed. It was just a bad dream. Just a dream. Sweating profusely and slightly out of breathe, he quickly look around. The room doesn't look familiar. This is not his room! Then he recalled back that he was supposed to be in Hiwatari-kun's house. They were supposed to do their project together. Yeah, the ten essays. And the blue-eyed genius is supposed to be his partner. He scanned around the neat and tidy room. Satoshi doesn't seem to be around. Looks like the boy has gone out...

_Click._

"Are you awake?" came a soft yet concerned voice. Startled, Daisuke turn around and saw the blue-haired detective looking at him. He blushed when he remembered that he was still sitting on Satoshi's bed. He quickly pulled the blanket higher to cover himself. Not willing to let Satoshi see what position he's in. "Do you feel alright?" asked Satoshi again, nearing to the bed, to Daisuke. The blue eyes boy was now standing beside the bed - very near to the auburn hair. This makes Daisuke blush even more.

"Aa. **Gomen ne** Hiwatari-kun..." apologized the younger boy. But before he could go on with his sentence, Satoshi held up his finger and placed it on his lips to silence him. The auburn hair's eyes flew wide open. Then he saw Satoshi smiled, staring at him with a hint of longing in his eyes. Daisuke could feel heat searing through his whole body when Satoshi reach out and touch his arm gently.

"Shh..." hushed the young detective. "It's okay Daisuke. Just take a rest."

"Umm..." replied Daisuke uncertain but he wouldn't dare to disobey Satoshi's order. Nodding his head weakly, he lay back onto Satoshi's comfortable bed and closed his eyes. His lips were tingling from Satoshi's touch. He blushed at the reflection of what happened and tried his best to hide his face from the staring Satoshi. He almost could feel the detective smiling at him from behind. _What is this feeling that has just emerged from within me? Was it...love?_ Daisuke mentally kicked himself. _Shut up._ Luckily Dark, his hostee has been sleeping like a log for these past few days. The reason unknown but Daisuke was relieved that he had been left alone to think by himself without the busy-body preying on his every thoughts.

The auburn hair boy tossed and turned on the bed, he couldn't get into slumber. Satoshi is outside the living room, getting everything ready for their project. He had even make coffees for both Daisuke and himself. Satoshi stared at his computer screen. His mind blank, wondering away. He had been recalling how cute Daisuke's reaction was when he had placed a finger on his soft lips. Those rosy lips that make him have the urge to kiss him hungrily right then and there. But being a composed person he was, he held back the feeling. He was afraid to hurt the younger boy's feelings. Who knows how the boy feels about him? Perhaps maybe Daisuke hated him. Satoshi winced at the horrible thought. He shook his head a few times to clear the ugly idea out of his head and turn his attention back to his project.

Daisuke slowly got out of the bed and walked towards the door. Opening the door noiselessly, he stepped out and tip-toed towards the living room where Satoshi was. Tucking his head out of the corner of the wall, he peeks at the blue-haired boy. There. His angel. Sitting there looking so beautiful and angelic. Daisuke blushed. What was he thinking again? Damn. Get these thoughts out of my head already!

"**Anou**..." said Daisuke as he appears from behind the wall, staring at the back of the detective. Satoshi, who was typing away into his keyboard, almost jumped out of his seat with Daisuke's sudden approach. "**Gomen**..." added the auburn hair boy quickly when he realized that Satoshi almost had a heart-attack, startled by him. Satoshi rubbed his hand against his chest to decelerate his heart beat. Damn, if I'd have to live with this kid one more day. I'd be dead.

"**Nani **Niwa-kun?" asked the blue-haired boy politely after he'd regain his composure, which took about 2 seconds. He could see red color tainting the younger boy's cheek when he looked at him. How much more cuter can he get? Daisuke rubbed the back of his head slowly and grinned. Seeing the younger boy's normal attitude, the older boy snorted. And smirked. With such a pretty little boy standing in front of him, looking so vulnerable and innocent, what more could he ask for? Damn. He's too cute! I need to turn my attention back to my stuff or I'm afraid I'll lose control soon...

"**Etto**..." began Daisuke as he met both his first fingers together horizontally and blushed. He was feeling hungry. No, he was famished. But surely it'll be embarrassing to ask for food from Satoshi right? Not after he'd lent you his bed and clothes, plus the credit of taking care of you while you fainted. So, instead of asking for food, Daisuke quickly averted the topic. Instead he asked, "What are you doing now Hiwatari-kun?"

"Getting all the stuff ready for our project..." replied the older boy, staring into his screen once again. He couldn't face the auburn hair boy right now. He was afraid that if he looked at the boy long enough, Daisuke will realize his feelings for him. Satoshi tensed up when he felt Daisuke hovering above him, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever the young detective was typing. He tried to prevent his face from turning beet red. Okay, being this close to Daisuke had almost killed him. Afraid that he'll lose control soon, Satoshi typed away furiously like a mad man. Suddenly, he heard a very strange noise coming from Daisuke.

_Rumble rumble growl growl..._

Satoshi looked at Daisuke. The boy had turned red with embarrassment. What the hell was that?

"**Gomen ne** Hiwatari-kun..." apologized the auburn hair boy as he put his hands over his growling stomach. He was famished. If his stomach still haven't receive anything in 10 more minutes, he's going to faint from hunger. Satoshi raised one of his eyebrows. The side of his mouth twitched and then he laughed. Daisuke pouted. "Mou..."

Daisuke was surprised when he learned that Satoshi the ice-prince actually know how to laugh. Unusual. Watching how the blue-haired angel laughed - heartily for once - he decided that he like a happy Hiwatari-kun better. Daisuke loved his smile. Grinning from ear-to-ear, the ruby-eyed boy laughed along with the young detective.

Finally able to catch his breath, the blue-haired boy said, "Come. We'll get something for you to eat," and escort the auburn hair boy out of the house.

* * *

Translation (please note that I'm translating base on my limited knowledge, if anyone has a better translation please tell me about it): 

1) Gomen ne - Sorry  
2) Anou - A way of starting an unsure conversation/calling someone  
3) Nani - What  
4) Etto - A way of expressing unsureness  
5) Gomen - Sorry


	4. Chapter 4: A Perfect Match

**Crush** by **Kokoro-chin**

Warning: Shounen-ai. Kay, I'm getting tired of this warning thingy...

Disclaimer: No. I don't own them. 'Nuff said.

Rants: Whee! Chapter 4! Another fluff! :) Do enjoy and please R&R!!

* * *

"**Ne ne**...Hiwatari-kun! Let's go that shop! I love the ice-creams and burgers that they have in there!" remarked the boy, his ruby eyes shinning with uncontainable delight. He tugged at the blue-haired boy's sleeve. Satoshi snorted. Boy, this kid sure has lots of enthusiasm. He watched as the auburn hair boy runs up to the inviting snack bar and waited eagerly for the other boy to catch up. Standing there grinning happily and waving to Satoshi, Daisuke doesn't care if he looks like an idiot. He's just too happy to be able to eat and date with Satoshi. Heck. Where did the word date come from? Date? As in what couples do? Daisuke blushed at the impossible thought. But quickly dismiss it when Satoshi walked up to him and smiled at him warmly. Daisuke's leg wobbled at the seductive smile. It's almost killing him, the desire to kiss those lips made him turn beet red. Satoshi realized the sudden change of color on his partner's cute face and gave him a quizzical look. Daisuke smiled shyly at him and entered the shop, avoiding the young detective's stare. 

"What do you want Hiwatari-kun?" asked the grinning boy as he plopped himself into a comfortable position in the soft chair. Daisuke scanned the menu quickly and drooled over the delicious and mouth-watering dishes. He looked at Satoshi whom was sitting across him and saw the older boy reading the menu as well. He had an undecided look on his usually calm face. Daisuke smiled at the unusual sight. Hiwatari-kun undecided? Since when? Feeling generous, the auburn hair boy lean over and looked at the other boy intently. Satoshi realized this and looked up from his menu. Their eyes met for a second before they look away, both blushing at the same time.

"Uhh....are you ready to order?" asked Daisuke breaking the ice. His stomach is rumbling and he need food fast. Satoshi nodded and called over the waitress. The pretty waitress saw them and strolled over to their table with a warm smile. Daisuke grinned.

"Kei-chan!!" he exclaimed. The waitress looked at him for a split second before her smile turned wider. Then without warning, she smacked the boy's head with her pen. And laughed when Daisuke groaned in pain with a tiny tear forming beside his eyes.

"**Itai**!" groaned the auburn hair boy. Satoshi looked on with amusement. "Why did you do that Kei-chan?!"

"Serves you right!" replied the girl, wagging her finger. When she saw the questioning look on Daisuke's face, she resumed. "Why didn't you come and visit me for the past two years? I was worried sick about you Dai-chan! I thought something happened to you when you didn't reply my mails. I couldn't contact you as well because you never gave me you phone number!"

Daisuke smiled apologetically. "**Gomen ne** Kei-chan for making you worry. I forgot to give you my number and I've changed my e-mail address. So I didn't receive your mails."

"**Mou**...**teme**!" replied Kei-chan with fake anger. She was about to smack the boy's head with her pen once again when someone called out her name.

"Kei! Hurry up with the orders will ya? The other customers are waiting!" yelled the boss from the counter. Kei-chan threw him a dirty look. The boss seems to be frightened of her dagger looks. So much for the girl wanting to chat, she's got a job to do. Instead she replied, "**Wakata wakata**..."

"Stupid old geezer..." cursed Kei-chan under her breath. When she turned back to the duo, a smile was immediately plastered on her pretty face once again. "Okay boys, just voice out your orders!"

Daisuke quickly ordered, which is practically the whole list on the menu. Satoshi stared at the boy bewildered. "You sure you can finish all that?"

The boy blushed. "**Hait.**"

Kei-chan smiled and winked at Satoshi. "Don't worry boy. Dai-chan eats like an elephant. He could even fill in for the second round after all this. I know darn well about this kid's appetite. When he's hungry, it gets even worse."

Daisuke scowled at her when she nudged him with her elbow. "I don't eat like an elephant!" protested Daisuke half-heartily. Satoshi smiled.

"So...what will your order be?" asked Kei-chan turning her attention to the blue-haired boy. Satoshi ordered a cheese burger, some French fries and a glass of iced lemon tea and closed the menu.

"That'll be all."

"All right! Your orders coming right up!" exclaimed the waitress cheerfully. "By the way Dai-chan, gimme you number in case I need to contact you, Don't worry, I'll ask the cook to put in extras for you." With that, Daisuke grinned wider. He quickly scribbled his number on a piece of paper and passed it to Kei-chan. Satoshi watched as the boy wrote down the number and memorized the number by heart. Unknown to him, Kei-chan was watching him closely.

"Here. My number. You can call me anytime you like..."

"**Hontoni**? Even at midnight?" teased the girl. Daisuke rolled his eyes. Kei-chan laughed. "You know pretty well I would do that ne Dai-chan?"

"**Yare yare...**"

"Kei-chan!!" yelled the boss again. A bit louder this time. The girl looked at the old man and winked at him. "Coming!!" The old man blushed. Pervert.

"All right boys. Gotta leave you guys alone for now. I've got lots of customers to attend to. See ya around!!" said the girl as she walk away to another table. Daisuke watched as she greeted the other customers with a friendly smile. He grinned at his Kei-chan. Satoshi observed Daisuke watching the girl and he smiled to himself. Cute. When Daisuke realized that Satoshi was watching him, he turned around and faced the young detective.

"Aren't you gonna ask me who's she?" asked the auburn hair boy still smiling. Satoshi shrugged.

"I don't like to stick my nose into other people's business."

"Oh..." replied Daisuke with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Satoshi mentally kicked himself. Idiot.

"But I'd like to hear if you'd tell me," he added quickly in order not to make Daisuke unhappy. The auburn hair boy immediately sat up straight, his ruby orbs twinkling with excitement.

"Really?" Satoshi nodded in assurance. Daisuke smiled. Oh, how he liked the boy's smile. The auburn hair launch into details about Kei-chan but Satoshi wasn't paying attention. He was too busy gazing at Daisuke to listen to what he's saying. Staring at how Daisuke's lips move with every words rolling down his tongue and wondering how it taste like to kiss those soft lips. Not very far from their table, Kei-chan was watching their every move with a naughty smile playing on her lips.

"Hait! You orders boys!" announced Kei-chan as she placed a tray full with orders on their table after waiting for5 minutes. "Nah...Dai-chan. You extras."

Daisuke grinned at her and said thank you before he begin to wolf down his food. Satoshi and Kei-chan both smiled at the comical sight. They looked at each other and smiled understandingly before Kei-chan open her mouth and said, "You two looked like a perfect couple. A match made in heaven."

Satoshi stared at her wide eyed while Daisuke choked on his burger. Coughing, he reached out and sipped full-forced on his soda. Then after a few more cough, he turned to Kei-chan and stared at her with a bewildered expression on his cute face. Satoshi looked over to Daisuke and Daisuke looked at him. Their eyes met for an instance and both boys blushed furiously. Kei-chan watched at both boys' reaction with anticipation dancing in her eyes. This is fun. Definitely much more fun than playing pranks on that old geezer behind the counter.

"So...how long have you two dated?" asked the naughty girl, standing beside their table. Satoshi started to open his mouth to say something but Daisuke beat him to it.

"Kei-chan! Don't simply say things like that! It's not good for my health!" exclaimed the auburn hair boy.

"Hiwatari-kun and I are just classmates! Just friends! Not lovers!" protested the boy again. Satoshi stared at Daisuke as he said out the last sentence. Despair fell upon him when he heard what Daisuke had just voiced out. Daisuke had merely thought of him as a friend. Nothing more than that. Just friends. Just friends. Kei-chan looked at Satoshi and she frowned.

"Don't be so sure Dai-chan. You'd never know how the other side feels about you..."

Daisuke blushed deep red. "**Urusai** Kei-chan!"

"**Maa maa**...I'll leave you guys to finish your food," said Kei-chan as she started to walk away. But before she did, she whispered into Daisuke's ear and said, "I think you've just broke the heart of the one who loved you most."

Daisuke gasped and turn even redder - if he had any chance of turning redder than he is in now.

* * *

Translation (please note that I'm just translating these based on my limited knowledge, don't sue): 

1) Ne ne... - Something like 'Hey hey..."  
2) Itai! - Ouch!  
3) Gomen ne - I'm sorry  
4) Mou...teme - A more polite way of saying "Damn you" in anger  
5) Wakata wakata - I know I know  
6) Hait - Yes/Yup  
7) Hontoni - Really  
8) Yare yare - Well well  
9) Urusai - Shut up  
10) Maa maa - Usually said to slow things down/calm down people


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen For You

**Crush** by **Kokoro-chin**

Warning: SHOUNEN-AIIIIIII!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Damn.

Rants: Finally, the final chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing! I really appreciate them and I'mm write more in the future!If there are many request by the reviewers I might write a sequel to this fic too. Lastly I'd like to apologize for using too much Japanese in this chapter but I'll try my best to translate all of them to avoid confusion to the readers who doesn't understand Japanese. All right, let's roll to the fic shall we? Enjoy and please R&R!! XD

* * *

"**Anou ne**..." began Daisuke as he walked side by side with the detective. Satoshi turned to face him with a questioning look on his face but he kept quiet, waiting for the smaller boy to continue. Daisuke blushed. "**Etto**..." 

"**Nani** Niwa-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Emm....ie," the auburn hair boy shook his head, "**Nande monaii**..."

"Ohh..." replied Satoshi softly, a bit disappointed because Daisuke wouldn't tell him about it. He glanced sideways at the boy and saw him blushed. What the heck. He's so cute when he blushed. "**Soreja**...shall we go back to my house to continue with the research? I'm sure you're full by now."

Daisuke looked at him and nodded. Smiling happily, he held Satoshi's hand and tugged him to walk faster. Satoshi looked at the boy and smiled secretly. All the way back, he was enjoying the warmth of Daisuke's hand against his arm. And the two walked back without saying a word.

It was almost nightfall when they finished their researched on their school's project. Daisuke had stayed over most of the day and he was relieved that the project's researched was finally finished. Stretching out because of sitting and crouching for too long, a yawn escaped him. Satoshi, who was sitting across him looked up from the paper that he was holding in his hand and smiled. Absent-mindedly, he asked, "Tired?"

Daisuke blushed and shook his head. "**Ie**. It's just that my muscles are all tensed up from sitting too long."

Upon hearing that, Satoshi laughed softly. Seeing the blue haired boy laugh, Daisuke couldn't help but to laugh a well. _My, this is good. No one has ever seen Satoshi laughed before and I get to be the first one to see it._ Suddenly, Daisuke realized that it is true all along. Satoshi had only smiled and laugh at him and no one else. Even when he's in school, he'll just smile politely at the others. But when he's with him, the smile was genuine. Not a polite smile, not a fake smile but a real smile. Daisuke blushed at the thought of that. _Snap out of it you idiot._ He blushed some more.

"Are you going home now?" asked Satoshi suddenly out of nowhere.

"Eh?" auto-responded the startled Daisuke. He looked at Satoshi and saw the young detective smiling up at him.

Satoshi snorted playfully, "What are you thinking about? You seem spaced out..."

"Ehh..." blushed Daisuke as he rubbed the back of his head foolishly. "Gomen."

"**Daijoubu**...you seemed tired by the way, maybe you should take a rest now. You can sleep on my bed if you want," offered the blue-haired boy smiling. Daisuke blushed.

"Etto....wouldn't I be bothering you?" asked Daisuke looking intently at Satoshi whom was still arranging the papers scattered all over the table. Satoshi looked up from his work and their eyes met for a while before Daisuke pull away blushing furiously. Satoshi shook his head. "Don't worry. You won't be bothering me."

Daisuke thought for a while and nod his head. Satoshi smiled and said, "**Dozo**."

"**Arigatou** Hiwatari-kun."

The blue-haired detective just nodded his head and smiled as he watched Daisuke walk towards his room. Daisuke stopped half-way to his room and clutches his palm tightly to his temple. Satoshi who was witnessing all this got worried and ran to the auburn hair boy's side. "Daijoubu ka Niwa-kun!?"

"Emm...daijoubu. Just headache," replied Daisuke weakly and smiled. "I'll be okay if I lay down for a while."

"Em."

"Daijoubu Hiwatari-kun. I'm all right. Look. I can even walk on my own. You don't need to help me. You just continue with the work," said Daisuke softly, brushing away Satoshi arm. Satoshi release his grasp on Daisuke's arm and smiled worriedly. "Okay."

Just as Satoshi turned around to walk back to the table and resume his work, Daisuke fell onto the floor. Wide-eyed and all that, Satoshi exclaimed.

"Niwa-kun!!"

----------------

_"Niwa-kun?"_

Slowly Daisuke opened his eyes.

_"Niwa-kun?"_

He saw blue. Everything was blue. So blue.

"_Niwa-kun? Daijoubu?_"

Blue like Satoshi's hair. Like his mesmerizing eyes. So blue.

"_Niwa-kun? Daijoubu desuka? Niwa-kun!?_"

There's a figure. Was it Hiwatari-kun?

"_Answer me Daisuke! Daijoubu?_"

"Hiwatari-"

"**Yokatta** Niwa-kun!"

"-kun?"

Holding his hand tightly, Satoshi fussed over him like a mother to her child, making sure that he's all right. "Daijoubu Niwa-kun?"

"Emm. Daijoubu. **Gomen** ne...I always make you worry," apologized the smaller boy, blushing. "**Hontoni gomen nasai**."

"Ie Niwa-kun. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't realize that you were too tired from the research and keep on pestering that we should finish it by today. Gomen Niwa-kun," apologized Satoshi sadly. He felt guilty for making Daisuke do so much work. He looked at Daisuke and saw the boy blushed even though the room was dim with blue lights. Kawaii.

"**Hontoni kawaii desu**..." whispered Satoshi to himself. Daisuke looked at the young police officer with a big question mark posted on his face.

"Nani? Did you say something Hiwatari-kun?"

"Ahh...nothing. By the way, how are you feeling now? Better?" asked Satoshi worriedly without realizing he was still holding Daisuke's small hands with his own.

"Yeah. I'm okay now. Thanks for concerning," replied the ruby-eyed boy softly, not facing the blue haired boy.

"Yokatta. If you're too tired next time, don't force yourself. You always make me worry, fainting just like that without any warning," lectured Satoshi while smiling. He doesn't want Daisuke to feel offended but it's a lesson to be taught. "Get it?"

"**Wakata** Hiwatari-kun....you're nagging too much..." teased Daisuke.

"**Yare yare**..." replied Satoshi brushing off the boy's teasing. "**Demo**..."

"Eh?"

"Don't do it again next time. You really do make me worry you know. I almost had an heart-attack back there when I saw you fell to the floor without motion..."

Daisuke looked at the blue-haired boy with a soft expression on his face. He had never seen the young chief police officer so worried and soft before. The usual Satoshi Hiwatari could handle anything with the calm and collected personality but today he seemed a bit different. Was it....because of him? Because he was worried of him? Daisuke smiled softly.

"Hiwatari-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"Arigatou..." thanked Daisuke blushing again staring at his own hand, avoiding Satoshi's stare. That was when he realized that Satoshi was holding his hand, so casually that it feels like it belonged together with his own hands. The auburn haired boy smiled.

"Saa...take a rest Daisuke," instruct Satoshi as he helped Daisuke to lie down again. Casually he pulled his hand off from Daisuke's hand and tucked him in for sleep. Daisuke blushed when he heard what Satoshi had called him. The blue-eyed boy had called him by his first name, not surname. He had called him 'Daisuke' and not 'Niwa-kun' like he used to call him.

"Anou ne Hiwatari-kun..."

"Nani?"

"Emm...**nande monaii**."

Satoshi smiled softly at him and planted a kiss on his forehead before he said, "Take a rest Daisuke and don't think of anything. I'll take care of the rest."

Daisuke blushed furiously. Without thinking, he tugged at Satoshi's shirt and causes the blue-haired boy to fall over and landed on top of him. Satoshi looked worriedly at him but most of the expression on his face is a question mark. "Daijoubu Daisuke? Did I hurt you?"

Daisuke shook his head vigorously and blushed more. Satoshi smiled softly at him. "Yokatta..." said Satoshi as he started to get off Daisuke in fear of hurting the smaller boy. But before the boy could get off, Daisuke pulled him down again on his collar and kissed him. Satoshi's eyes flew wide open. Daisuke was blushing like mad. Satoshi smiled in the kiss and countered back.

"Do you like me Hiwatari-kun?" asked Daisuke awhile later, hugging onto Satoshi's neck. The blue-haired boy didn't answer, instead he just nodded. "Mou..." pouted the smaller boy as he hit the chief police officer playfully on the chest.

Satoshi laughed softly and planted another kiss on Daisuke's neck. "Isn't it time for you to change the way of calling my name?"

"Ahh...**souka**. Then what should I call you?" teased Daisuke as he nibble on Satoshi's ear playfully.

"Emm...**koi**?"

"**Dame**...dame...I couldn't call you that in school. Let's just stick to Satoshi shall we?" replied Daisuke as he kissed the blue-eyed detective again. Satoshi smiled and returned the kiss. "Satoshi..."

"Hmm?"

"Will you regret this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"**Datte**..."

"Nani?"

"**Watashi aru Koi Suru To issho ni anata**...."

With that, Satoshi kissed him once again and all the worries in the world seem to have disappeared on its own. That was all Daisuke needed and that was more than enough for now.

* * *

Transalation (I'm just translating based on my knowledge, please forgive me if it's wrong): 

1) Anou ne -A way to get someone attention/start a conversation  
2) Nani- What  
3) Etto - Umm  
4) Nande monaii - It's nothing  
5) Soreja - Then  
6) Ie - Nope  
7) Daijoubu - All right  
8) Dozo - Please  
9) Arigatou - Thank you  
10) Yokatta - Thank God  
11) Gomen - Sorry  
12) Hontoni gomen nasai - Really sorry  
13) Hontoni kawaii desu - Really cute  
14) Wakata - I know  
15) Yare yare- Oh well  
16) Demo - But  
17) Datte - Because  
18) Souka - I see  
19) Koi - Love  
20) Dame - Don't  
21) Watashi aru Koi Suru To issho ni anata - I've fallen in love with you


End file.
